


Gerudo Town Rumble

by PunishedVarmint



Series: Filthy Flash Fics [26]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Come Eating, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hate Sex, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: Many years after the defeat of Calamity Ganon, Riju makes a foolish wager with Link that he can't beat her finest warriors. The hero of legend naturally prevails, but Riju isn't about to take her loss quietly.
Relationships: Link/Riju (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Filthy Flash Fics [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1453060
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Gerudo Town Rumble

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

Riju had never been so furious, and at the same time so humiliated, in all her life. From birth, the young chief had been raised to believe in the strength of her people. Certainly the lands beyond the desert had their own exceptional warriors, but none of them could ever compare to the martial prowess of the Gerudo. And yet, ever since that fateful day many years ago when the blond outsider who called himself Link returned the stolen Thunder Helm and calmed the Divine Beast Naboris, Riju had been forced to come to terms with the fact that the Gerudo were not as great as they once were. To rely upon outsiders to solve their problems, it was unconscionable.

However, rather than lose all faith, Riju had taken that as a challenge. Ever since then, she had personally taken it upon herself to restore the pride and independence of the Gerudo. While the Hylians similarly sought to restore their own kingdom, Riju worked day and night to whip her forces into shape. It was tough and grueling work, but everyone truly believed that Riju was leading them into a new golden age. One where the Gerudo would once again be feared as the fierce warrior women they were and not just a quaint curiosity to be gawked at by horny men that stood outside their walls.

And so on one particularly fateful day, when Link came to visit his old friend, Riju welcomed him back with a subtle smirk on her lips. She entertained the hero with a grand feast just like she had so many times before in the past years since their first meeting, but just as the sun was beginning to set behind the sandy dunes, the young girl finally played her hand. It was a trivial matter, after all. Why wouldn’t Link be interested in a friendly dual between himself and Riju’s strongest soldiers? In fact, why not three or four or even five? Surely the hero of Hyrule could handle such a gauntlet. And just to sweeten the deal even further, Riju even leaned into his ear and whispered a small wager that made the quiet blond gasp. There was no harm in it, after all. It’s not like she was in any danger of actually losing.

But now, with all five of her warriors, including the faithful Buliara, kneeling in submission and panting from the exertion of a prolonged spar, Riju had been proven wrong. Once again, the Gerudo were bested by an outsider, and Link hadn’t even so much as broken a sweat. “We’re sorry, Lady Riju,” said Buliara as she rose to her feet and leaned against her polearm on shaky legs. “We let you down.”

_“You have no idea…”_ thought Riju bitterly as she glared at her defeated warriors. But her anger wasn’t aimed at them. Really, Riju had no one to blame but herself for this predicament. Not only had her last year of preparation been for nothing, but now she suddenly found herself in a very awkward situation. She glanced sideways at Link, who wasn’t even looking in her direction. _“Typical! He knows what he just won… Now he wants me to make the first move… Ugh!”_ She hated it, but Riju knew she had to honor her word.

Riju helped the other women to their feet and handed them their weapons that they had dropped during the contest. “You all did well,” she said, and truly she meant it. They may have lost, but Riju knew they still tried their best. “Rest well tonight.” They each salute their chief, but she had already moved on. Link turned just as Riju marched right up to him and was shocked when she suddenly grabbed his hand. “And you… Come along!” The blond Hylian didn’t dare resist as he was forcible dragged away from the open courtyard, through the Gerudo throne room, and upstairs to Riju’s bedroom.

As soon as they were alone, Riju shoved Link onto her bed and stood over him with both hands planted on her hips. “Well?! Come on then, you know why we’re here! Disrobe and let’s get this over with.”

Link shrugged and began to undo his pants. Ordinarily he’d have his own misgiving about this sort of thing, but it had been Riju’s suggestion after all. And it didn’t seem as though she was going to drop the matter, so in return Link dropped his pants. What she saw didn’t really surprise her. After all, she had managed to correct guess his size just from the bulge alone when he first awkwardly wore that Gerudo outfit meant for a much tighter fit. But still, this was her first time seeing him so up-close and personal, and he wasn’t even fully erect yet.

“Do I have to do everything?” muttered Riju as she threw off her own clothes, tossed them in a pile at the foot of her bed, and climbed atop Link. She grabbed his cock and began to lazily pump him to full size. “You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?” she asked, her eyes narrowed into venomous slits. “Don’t think I’m ignorant to your little games.” While Riju wouldn’t go so far as to suspect Link had cheated – after all, he was the hero that defeated Ganon – she was also reluctant to give the Hylian his due. This was supposed to be a reward for him, but Riju saw no reason to cut him any slack. She liked Link – actually liked him a lot – but this was personal. “The least you can do is make this enjoyable for me.”

Link just shrugged, silent as ever, and continued to watch. Taking a more active role, at least for the time being, would likely only make the young Gerudo even more irate. Better to let her assume control and see how the night progressed from there. Especially since she was doing a pretty adequate job on her own playing with his cock.

But while Link was content to keep his peace, Riju didn’t hold back on the verbal abuse. “You’d better make sure I’m satisfied as well,” warned Riju. “Or else you’re never getting this again!” That certainly got a raised eyebrow from Link, and it told him the door was certainly open for more in the future. All he had to do was break through Riju’s grumpy exterior and leave her begging for more by the end of it. Right now, however, her hand motions were as cold and mechanical as could be, simply serving the purpose of getting Link hard so they could move on. Even when he was finally stiff enough and a smear of precum accidentally got on her palm, Riju sneered with contempt. “Gross! Could you at least try to not make a mess?”

Riju certainly wasn’t a child anymore, and so she had to have known that the whole point of sex was to make a mess. But before Link could say anything, the young lady shifted her hips to sit higher up on Link’s body so that his throbbing length was firmly wedged between her puffy folds. There was just the slight bit of dampness coming from Riju, and it rubbed off onto the underside of his cock the longer she held that pose. “H-hold still,” she growled, despite the fact that Link hadn’t even moved. Her voice was starting to waiver from nervousness, and she tried her best to push it down. _“Damn! I can’t let him think I actually want this stupidly big cock…”_ Riju bit into her bottom lip as she began to rotate her hips, wiggling his shaft back and forth. A big glop of precum streamed downward and ran over her clit, and the poor girl barely managed to catch herself from moaning. Better to get this over with, she realized, lest she completely unravel before they even started.

She had to lift herself up quite a bit to even reach the top of Link’s long dick, but as soon as she felt the tip nestle against her entrance it took a lot of willpower not to immediately drop down on it. Riju’s legs were even starting to shake in anticipation, but she wanted to make him wait. “I can’t believe I have to do this…” she grumbled. It was hard to ignore the fact that her pussy was now openly drooling its lust all over his shaft, and Riju knew she had to try harder to convince Link that she wasn’t actually enjoying this. However even she found it hard to deny just how good it felt to feel his warm tip rub against her folds, especially whenever it brushed over her clit which was now poking out stiff and ready for action. “If this has to happen then at least try not to be a disappointment!” And with that last warning, Riju pushed down.

Both she and Link gave matching groans as she sank upon the first few inches. Thankfully Riju’s snatch was wet enough that she took him with ease, and before she knew it she had already reached the end and sat fully upon the hero’s lap. Riju wiggled ever-so-slightly just to test him, yet it only revealed herself by making the girl sigh in subtle bliss. He was so big and filled her out in the most exquisite way. When Link’s hands idly ran up her soft thighs, Riju instantly shot him a nasty look. But beyond that she didn’t do anything to push him away, especially not when she had to focus on the massive cock that was practically splitting her apart. Slowly, carefully, she lifted herself all the way up, revealing that Link’s full length was now absolutely slathered in her arousal, before dropping down in one smooth motion that made them both moan.

The fiery redhead quickly established a steady rhythm, but she knew she had to do something to distract from just how much she was getting off. “Y-you wanted this, didn’t you?!” spat Riju. “That’s the only reason you tried to win so hard! You p-pervert! All that just to f-fuck the Gerudo chieftain, hm?” Despite herself, Riju couldn’t help but shiver blissfully each time she sat fully upon Link’s cock, flattening her plump cheeks against his thighs and squishing his cockhead into her cervix. Already she could feel his warm precum pushing up into her ready womb, a sinful portend of what was to come. “Well I hope it was worth it!” she continued, her pace increasing with her righteous fury. “Despoiling my body with your lusts!”

Link didn’t respond, perhaps because he was too entranced by the sight of her bouncing breasts. Thought still modest with much more room to grow, they were nonetheless bigger than he remembered from their last meeting, and he reached up to tweak both stiff nubs with his fingers, eliciting a huff from Riju. “You Hylians are so impetuous! Think you own everything under the sun!” And yet she made no attempt to stop him from playing with her bronze body, and instead focused her energy on taking his cock. Already her pussy was beginning to tingle from the outrageous pleasure, and she was worried about cumming before he did.

To that end, Riju began to ride Link harder, slamming her hips again and again into his pelvis, until finally she saw a single bead of sweat drip down his forehead. Instantly, the young Gerudo beamed with pride. Where her own warriors had failed, Riju managed to push Link’s body to its limit in her own way. “What’s the matter, hero?” purred the redhead. “Am I wearing you out? Don’t tell me you got this far only to lose to now!” She was feeling confident now, in full control. Whereas Link may be dominant on the battlefield, here in the bedroom she was queen. And there was no better way to show that than by riding her new Hylian boytoy like a tamed steed.

“Does your precious princess do this for you?” asked Riju with a smirk as she leaned back, stretching her upper body taut, and planted her hands on Link’s knees. At this angle, the joining of their crotches was put of full display, complete with the absurd amount of Riju’s arousal dripping down his shaft. “I bet that stuck-up royal doesn’t even know how to f-fuck properly,” she gasped. By now Link’s cock was harder than before and far larger than expected, and Riju could feel it stretching her pussy to new limits. His glorious length could even reach places she never knew could be touched, which set off her dusky, lithe body in shuddering convulsions each time she hilted upon him. She was close, so very close, and there was nothing Riju would have liked more than to cum screaming upon his cock for all of Gerudo Town to hear. But before she could allow that, she had something to prove.

Thankfully, the young chieftain didn’t have to suffer for long. A stifled grunt from Link was the only warning she got before the first sticky rope of cum splattered against her plush inner walls, followed by another and then another. The warm, blissful sensation of being seeded clouded Riju’s head with dizzying lust, and she suddenly fell forward to lay upon Link’s chest. “Oh-oh! There’s so much!” she cried out involuntarily as more Hylian spunk rushed to claim her Gerudo womb, as was tradition. Riju had had many lovers since coming of age, but she hadn’t dared let any of them cum inside. And though it felt amazing, Riju suddenly remembered herself and the fact that she wasn’t supposed to be enjoying this. “Y-you bastard! Who told you to cum inside? I hope you’re ready to take responsibility for this.” And yet the gorgeous redhead made no attempt to dismount her stallion. Instead, Riju just laid there, her hips firmly married to his, and allowed Link to flood her loins with cream.

But through it all, Riju had yet to achieve climax herself, and she gladly took the opportunity to hold it over Link’s head. “Hmph, typical,” she groused into his ear. “Seems you’re just like everyone else. So eager to indulge in your own pleasure without thinking of your partner. I shouldn’t have expected anything else from such a – Hey!”

Without a word, Link rolled them both so that he was now on top. Riju yelped, totally off guard, and looked up at him with wide, fearful eyes. Now she was vulnerable, completely at the mercy of Link’s bitch-breaking cock, and she could only hope he’d show more restraint than she had. Her gaze ran down to the space between their bodies where she could clearly see his full, throbbing erection poised directly over her spread pussy, ready to brutalize her. Riju couldn’t tell if she was terrified… or delighted.

“W-wait, Link! I’m sorry! Can we just – Hnnngg!!” As soon as the Hylian thrust straight down into her cunt, Riju’s knees locked up and her toes curled over his blond head. She was being mating pressed in her own bed, taken and rutted like a sow, and there wasn’t much Riju could do about it. Link had her hips pinned with his cock, both her slender legs held high in the air by his powerful forearms, and now he had complete freedom to punish the haughty Gerudo, starting with her sensitive pussy. Riju had already been teetering on the edge, and so it only took a few more thrusts to make her cry out in an explosive orgasm. “Haaaaiiieee! Liiiiink!”

But the Hylian refused to stop. Again and again he drove downward into her quivering snatch, dredging up a veritable river of her girl-cum and his own jizz that rolled down Riju’s ass to stain her bedsheets. Link wasn’t the sort to rise to anger easily, but if he was being honest with himself Riju’s antics had irked him more than usual. This was a good time to knock the redheaded bitch down a peg or two, and if she wanted to just treat him like a piece of meat then turnabout was fair play. He pounded into Riju without hesitation, delivering a bone-rattling series of thrusts upon her vulnerable pussy that prolonged her first orgasm into a continuous series of smaller ones. Riju’s green eyes, once filled with so much ire and confidence, had now fully rolled back into her head. The poor Gerudo wasn’t even capable of forming words any more, just grunted mindlessly with “Ugghh! Oooah! Hyyaah!” like a cock-drunk whore.

Link could feel a second load roiling within his balls, ready to shoot forward and redecorate Riju’s warm quim, but he had one more position in mind to further cement his hold over the young girl. The time to be gentle had passed; now it was time to break her down into a mewling cumdump. Link pulled his cock free from her battered hole and took a brief moment to admire his handiwork – her gaped pussy lips struggling to hold together as a deluge of cum pulsed upward each time she shook from another mini-orgasm – before flipping Riju over onto her stomach. But he wasn’t about to allow her to rest, and the dominant blond seized her hips and raised them up to meet his own. Riju moaned weakly into her pillows, but for now Link simply left her face-down, ass-up. Then he thrust back inside her drooling cunt and those quiet moans turned once again into squeals of ecstatic bliss.

“Ooooh! Link! Liiink!” It was a good thing Riju’s face was buried in the bed because otherwise there was little doubt that the entire town would be able to hear her. Her tight cunt was gushing around his shaft nonstop, and her lustful moans seemed to have no end. On Link’s end, he was becoming addicted to the sight of her fat ass rippling each time he bottom out and smacked against it, but he decided this was too comfortable a position for the brat. Something had to be done to teach her a lesson. He grabbed hold of both her arms and pulled them back, forcing Riju’s upper body to rise up from the mattress. “Uuhh!” She drew in a heavy breath of fresh air before submitting once again to shrieking bliss. Her back arched more and more with every thrust into her drooling honeypot.

Link held firmly onto her wrists, and each time his thrusts would pushed Riju forward, he’d yank her right back onto his cock. “Ahhh!” Riju’s tongue flopped out of her mouth and drooled spittle all over her chin, joined by the tears of ecstasy that were now streaming down her face constantly. “Huuuhh! H-how dare you?!” she shrieked even while cumming upon his dick. Link certainly had to hand it to her; Riju knew how to compose herself even while getting fucked-silly. No wonder she had earned the unwavering loyalty of her people. “I wuh-won’t forget thiiiiis!” The redhead’s voice was becoming more ragged as her screams ravaged her throat, but she simply couldn’t stop cumming. And when she once again felt that glorious sensation of thick, hot spunk filling her snatch, Riju experienced her most ruinous orgasm yet. Her squeals rang out into the night as Link filled her to the brim a second time.

As soon as the last spurt of cum had been dumped into her body, Link let go and let Riju fall limply face-first into her pillows. Her neatly-braided red hair had become unraveled and now lay all across her back like wild strands of fire. Riju’s lovely dark skin was also slick and shiny with sweat, and she was still quivering ever-so-slightly from the ecstasy that had been delivered upon her body. After finally calming down enough to move, Riju rolled over onto her back and glared up at him. “Well I certainly hope you’re happy with yourself.” Her eyes were hard and spiteful, but they softened when her gaze trailed down to his cock – dripping wet with their combined juices and surprisingly still hard. “If you think I’m going to let you do that, you can forget it. Now lay down!”

Riju was upon him as soon as Link’s back touched the cooling silk sheets, crawling over to his lap and bringing her face just inches from his throbbing erection. She was amazed that such a specimen could still be this hard even after pumping two full creampies until her pussy, but not entirely unwelcome. She gripped him at the base with her delicate fingers, squeezing with just enough pressure to let Link know that she was back in charge, then began to run her tongue all the way up his full length to the tip. There, she swirled her tongue around the cum-covered cockhead, cleaning him entirely and polishing it with a fresh coat of spit. “You’re such a brute,” she mused idly, thinking more out loud than addressing him. “What a troublesome man you are with such a – Mmwahh – big, stubborn – Hmmuah – cock,” she said while planting kisses and leaving blue marks of her lipstick on the twitching flesh.

“But a deal is a deal,” she said after slurping up another bead of precum that had begun to show at the tip. “You have me… For the rest of the night. Until your desires are fully sated.” Riju blushed hotly at stating aloud what they both already knew to be the terms of their bet, but then she quickly distracted herself by wrapping her lips around Link’s girth and testing herself to see just how far down she could go.


End file.
